Entering Jarvia's Hideout
} |name = Entering Jarvia's Hideout |image = Carta_image1.JPG |px = 270px |caption = Suspicious Door |start = Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont Carta Hideout |end = Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont |qcat = Orzammar |location = Orzammar Royal Palace or Harrowmont's Estate |previous = A Prince's Favor: The First Task or A Lord's Trust: The First Task |next = A Paragon of Her Kind |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Entering Jarvia's Hideout is a quest in Orzammar where the Warden must gain entrance to the Carta Hideout and kill Jarvia. It is started either after completing A Prince's Favor: The First Task or A Lord's Trust: The First Task. This is part of the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. If siding with Bhelen, this quest will be part under A Prince's Favor: The Second Task; if siding with Harrowmont, it will be under A Lord's Trust: The Second Task. Background After helping either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont, it will be required to eliminate one of the most feared criminals in Orzammar, Jarvia, who lives in Dust Town. Walkthrough Part I Entering Jarvia's Hideout * Find and talk to Nadezda, who can be found near the camp-fire in Dust Town. Alternatively, if your character is a Dwarven Commoner, you will find Leske in a similar location, and can question him about Jarvia and the Carta. ** Ask her about Carta Hideout. ** End the conversation by tipping her with Silver or ignoring her plea. * Locate Alimar's Emporium and ask the shopkeeper about the location of the Carta. ** You are once again given the decision to tip with silver or not. You lose the option of purchasing from his shop if you don't tip him. You may also decide to kill him. ** If You have already visited Alimar's Emporium before taking this quest and did some trade there, You won't have option to tip him. You will have option to do some trade instead. And option to kill him will still be avaliable. * Locate and enter the Dust Town Home (slum's house). ** You will be attacked by Jarvia's thugs, focus your party's attention on the leader and the fight will end quickly. ** He will plead for his life. In exchange for not killing him, he will offer you the key you require to enter the Carta Hideout. There is no benefit for letting them go and you gain combat xp if you decide to kill the thugs. ** You may decide to spare or kill him, after which you may leave, then head west to the Suspicious Door. * Once at the Suspicious Door, the Warden may then interact with it, initiating a dialogue scene. Insert the finger bone token into the hole and the door will open. * Once inside the Carta Hideout, you will be greeted by a doorman who will initiate a small dialogue scene, only to attack you shortly after. Kill him and begin moving through the Carta. This ends the quest Entering Jarvia's Hideout. Part II :For a map and overview of the area, see Carta Hideout. A Prince's Favor: The Second Task or A Lord's Trust: The Second Task Now you are inside there is the matter of the second task. * There are many rooms and doors with several thugs within and most will have Chests and Barrels with loot in them. * As well as much loot, you may also begin the Jammer's Stash Side-Quest. In addition to this quest, there is a Jail room where you will find the character Leske, who you may free by killing the Jailor and taking his key. (Leske is only imprisoned here if you are not a Dwarf Commoner) * After making it to the heart of the Carta Hideout, you will find Jarvia who initiates another short dialogue scene (if you are a Dwarf Commoner, Leske will be there as her lieutenant). When the battle initiates, several Carta Assassins will appear to aid her. ** If you are intending to double-cross Bhelen and have obtained the Shifting Allegiances quest from Dulin, then the incriminating documents needed to complete this quest can be found in a chest towards the back of the room where Jarvia is confronted. ** If you are intending to double-cross Harrowmont and have obtained the Betrayed from Within, then be sure to plant incriminating evidence before leaving. * After exiting the hideout, you will emerge in Janar Armorers. Janar himself will not be happy about the hole you made in his wall. * Take the news of Jarvia's death to either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont - depending on who requested the task - to complete the quest. Result *After successfully killing Jarvia and reporting to either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont, A Paragon of Her Kind will be available, as either A Prince's Favor: The Third Task or A Lord's Trust: The Third Task. *Remember to return the incriminating documents to Lord Harrowmont to complete Shifting Allegiances if relevant. *1750 experience points. See also * Jarvia * Orzammar * Dust Town * Leske Category:Locations Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests